


let your heart be light

by englandziam



Series: christmas drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn spends Christmas with Liam's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your heart be light

The sound of Liam slamming down the boot of the car stirs nerves in Zayn’s stomach, his eyes flickering anxiously to Liam as he bites over his lip and fiddles with the collar of his jumper.

The air is cold, the ground glazed over with a gentle frost and the windows of the car frozen over with a thin layer of ice. There are twinkly lights threaded through the branches of the two trees either side of the front door, several glittery baubles hanging from the porch and sparkling flickering rays over the welcome mat when they catch the light.

Liam swings his bag over his shoulder, shuffling several steps along the driveway until he realises Zayn isn’t following.

Zayn flashes him a shy smile, hiding behind feathery eyelashes as he glances down at his feet. 

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous?” Liam asks softly, leaning against the car. 

Zayn shrugs, chewing over his bottom lip. 

“Me mum loves you, babe,” Liam says with a small smile, stepping closer to Zayn and dragging his fingers under his chin. Zayn shies into the touch, staggering a little closer to Liam. “They all do.”

“I know,” he whispers, “I’ve never spent more than a day here, though.”

Liam grins, running his thumb over Zayn’s lower lip before bowing his head to kiss him softly. 

“You have nothing to worry about, sunshine,” he says quietly, nudging his nose over Zayn’s in subtle reassurance. He whispers another kiss over Zayn’s lips before pulling back and tangling their fingers together, tugging at Zayn’s hand carefully.

“C’mon, love.”

Zayn nods, pulling at Liam’s wrist before they can go any further. 

“Wait, I –” he mumbles, opening the back door and reaching for the bunch of flowers sitting in the foot well. “I got them while you were getting petrol – you told me ages back that your mum’s favourites were lilies so I thought…”

He trails off as he turns back to Liam and takes in the fond smile shifted over his lips. 

“I love you,” Liam tells him softly, mumbling a kiss to Zayn’s cheek before pushing the door shut and leading them along the driveway. 

Karen opens the door before Liam can even knock, dragging him into a tight hug before they can say anything.

“I missed you so much,” she whines delicately into Liam’s neck, pulling away and cupping both cheeks with shaking hands. Zayn grins as she scatters kisses over Liam’s face, laughing quietly as Geoff fondly rolls his eyes behind her and pulls Liam from her embrace.

“Zayn,” Karen declares affectionately, towing him into a hug. He smiles at the familiar floral scent clinging to her jumper, the soft fingertips dragged over his spine as they hug. 

“How are you?” Zayn asks, offering Karen the flowers and watching the tender look melt over her face. 

“That was all Zayn, by the way,” Liam interrupts, smiling warmly. Zayn has to force himself to look away from the wrinkles smeared around Liam’s eyes, the adorable laughter lines painted beautifully over his skin. 

“I knew Liam chose well,” she teases, mumbling a ‘thank you’ over Zayn’s skin as she kisses his cheek.

He slides his shoes off and is welcomed into another hug from Geoff, followed by Brit circling his legs and licking over his jeans. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he says, crouching down to drag his fingers through her thick coat. She whines happily, nudging her head into his hands. 

“It’s so obvious mum loves you two more than us,” Ruth grins, arms wrapping around Zayn’s torso as he stands. Zayn laughs at the fuss Karen kicks up, the frustrated scowl over her face and the way Geoff lovingly slings his arms around her neck from behind. 

He smiles at the way Liam’s eyes crinkle as he pulls his mum in for another hug, laughing gently over her forehead and dipping a quick kiss into her hair before he hoists their bags into his arms. 

“Be quick cause’ we already set up monopoly,” Nicola calls up the stairs as they reach the hallway. 

Liam pushes open the door to his room and Zayn can’t help but notice the content smile pressed over his lips as he lowers the bags to the ground. 

Zayn loves Liam’s room, his eyes wandering over the film posters tacked to the walls and the cross country awards lined up on the top shelf above a small collection of books. Karen has draped Christmas lights from the curtains, painting the room in a soft glow, and a tiny tree in the corner decorated in sparkly tinsel. 

Zayn drops his bags at the foot of the bed and paces to the window where several action figures sit, a couple of them the same he had himself when he was younger. 

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, lips smiling over his neck as he rests his chin on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“They adore you,” he grins, fingertips brushing over Zayn’s stomach through his jumper. “Me mum’s going to fuss over you all week.”

Zayn giggles as Liam’s buries his lips into the nape of his neck, tickling the skin below his ear. 

“I don’t mind,” he mumbles, turning in Liam’s hold to sling his arms around Liam’s neck and pull him closer. 

Liam hums half-heartedly, eyes focused on Zayn’s lips.

“C’mon,” Zayn whispers, pecking a gentle kiss over Liam’s mouth before pushing him towards the door. “M’ready to win at monopoly.”

//

He feels so at ease here, with Liam’s family sprawled about the room and Brit lying over his lap, her head pressed over his thigh. There’s Christmas music pouring from the speaker in the corner, the telly muted and hundreds of presents under the tree, the lights flickering into different patterns every so often. 

Liam’s sitting cross legged on the floor at Zayn’s feet, a silly paper crown draped wonkily over his head as he chats away to Ruth. He keeps brushing his fingers over Zayn’s calves, little touches that have Zayn urging to run his hands through Liam’s hair or lean down and kiss him. 

He’s not the biggest football fan but he talks through his Dad’s team with Geoff, smiling at how easy it is to fit right in. When Liam and his dad nip out to get drinks, Zayn switches seats to the armchair in the corner next to Karen. 

“Alright, sweetheart?” She asks with a bright smile, laughing as Brit follows Zayn across the room and curls up into a ball over his feet. Zayn notices how Karen’s eyes wrinkle around the edges when she laughs, so similar to Liam’s. 

He nods, running his fingers through Brit’s fur. 

“We’ve been thinking about getting a dog,” he says quietly, glancing up to Karen. 

“Really?” She questions, a grin shifting over her lips. “Liam didn’t tell me.”

He nods again, eyes trailing to Liam as he walks through the doorway and presses a glass of wine into Zayn’s hands. He mumbles a ‘thanks babe’ and is aware of Liam’s fond smile, the same that’s been whispered over his mouth since they arrived.

“Leeyum wants a Great Dane,” Zayn giggles, shaking his head and placing his glass on the coffee table. “I don’t think our little flat could cope, though.”

Karen dips her laugh into her mug, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

Zayn’s eyes flash to Liam as ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ begins to play through the speakers, memories of Zayn’s arms draped around Liam’s neck as they danced around their kitchen flooding his thoughts. Liam’s eyes are already on Zayn’s, a soft smile across the room just for him. 

Karen must notice, because she settles her tea onto the side and shuffles out of her seat, mumbling something about checking on dinner. 

Liam squeezes himself between Zayn and the armchair moments later, nuzzling a kiss to his shoulder. He doesn’t miss the frown drawn between Liam’s brow as he tangles their fingers together, lips pressed over his palm.

“Why’re you shaking?” He asks quietly, worried eyes blinking up at Zayn. 

Zayn laughs, chewing over his lip. 

“I haven’t um, had a smoke today,” he whispers, hoping nobody else hears. “I don’t want them to think that –”

“Babe,” Liam whines, cutting him off. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not,” Zayn frowns softly, voice still a whisper. “I’m fine, Li. Honestly, I can wait.”

“C’mere, we c’n go outside,” Liam sighs, standing from the sofa and pulling Zayn up with him. 

He tuts as Zayn shakes his head, nuzzling gentle fingers under his chin.

“I also really want to kiss you, nd’ I know you won’t in front of them.”

//

The wind is significantly colder, Liam huddling close into Zayn’s side as they sit on the porch step and share a cigarette. The sky is dark, tiny stars twinkling amongst the black canvas draped over the small village. 

Liam has his face buried into the fur lining of Zayn’s collar, numb lips pressed over his neck. 

Zayn takes another drag of smoke, exhaling into the icy air. 

He smiles softly at the ‘I love you’ mumbled over his skin, Liam’s fingers digging into his thigh. 

“I know I’ve said it loads today,” he says quietly, fumbling a smile over Zayn’s jaw. “But you’re so good with them and my mum bloody loves you…fuck, Zayn – you mean everything to me.”

Zayn exhales a shaky breath, slipping an arm around Liam’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. 

“Getting all soppy on me,” he mutters, but there’s a grin stretched over his lips. 

Liam nods, humming as he brushes a kiss over Zayn’s cheek. Zayn turns his head, catching Liam’s lips and keening for more. 

There’s a hand cupping his cheek, the cigarette now forgotten as Zayn stabs it out on the porch floor and lets Liam consume him instead. 

A shiver runs through his body as the wind drags ice over his skin, Liam’s fingers curling into his hair and desperately clinging onto more of him. 

He can hear Bing Crosby spilling under the door, eyes blinking open as Liam pulls away and stares a smile before pressing another kiss, wetter, into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn chases the taste of Liam’s tongue, a mixture of wine and chocolate splayed to the roof of his mouth a little distracting. 

Zayn grins against Liam’s lips as he drags himself away, ghostly touches over Liam’s hairline. 

“Love you,” he mumbles, feeling Liam’s smile over his neck as he rests his head onto Zayn’s shoulder with a content sigh.

//

“Sh,” Liam whispers a laugh over Zayn’s collarbone, grinning over his skin as Zayn giggles into his palm and drags a hand through Liam’s hair. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Zayn says quietly, eyelashes fluttering as Liam’s fingertips brush over his thighs and he rocks slowly into Zayn.

Liam hums, pulling the duvet over his head and blanketing them both in darkness. 

“Probably right,” he whispers, mouthing wet lips over the foreign writing inked to Zayn’s collar. Zayn sighs as Liam’s thumb pulls back his bottom lip and he coaxes his tongue into Zayn’ mouth. 

“Can’t stop thinkin’ about you though,” he says softly, another lazy kiss pressed to the corner of Zayn’s lips, “and m’not waiting a whole week to fuck you.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, scratching over Liam’s scalp.

“So romantic, babe.”

“Only for you,” Liam teases, a silly smirk pressed over his lips that Zayn reaches up to kiss. 

Zayn gasps a little too loudly as Liam rolls his hips, shivering a throaty moan into Zayn’s neck and slipping his hands around the back of his thighs. 

It’s slow, Liam rocking into Zayn so gently and lazily. 

“C’mere,” Zayn whines, coaxing Liam’s face from his neck. He’s far past being embarrassed about how needy he is, dragging Liam’s lips to his so he can muffle his whispered cries with kisses. 

“Fuck, baby,” Liam moans softly, lifting Zayn’s thighs from the mattress to get deeper. 

It’s almost pitch black under the covers but Zayn can make out Liam’s eyes screwed shut, lips parted breathlessly before he smothers more kisses over Zayn’s mouth.

There’s hot breath spilling over his skin, goose bumps scattered over Liam’s arms at the soft touches Zayn’s fingertips wander over his neck. 

A gentle roll of his hips, a breathless gasp as Liam drawls wet kisses over his bruised lips. 

“Leeyum,” Zayn says suddenly, giggles abruptly pouring from his lips as he dips his fingers into the knobs of Liam’s spine. “We’re shagging in your childhood bed.”

Liam stares at Zayn before laughing softly, grinning over Zayn’s mouth. 

“You’re mad,” he whispers, an amused smile pressed into another kiss. 

Zayn hums, arching his hips from the mattress when Liam thrusts deeper inside of him. 

“Li?”

Liam drags his hands down Zayn’s sides, thumbing at the gun marked over his hip and the blocky heart stained to his skin. 

“Yeah, babe?”

Zayn whimpers, eyes fluttering as Liam bites careful kisses along his shoulder. 

“I love you.”

Liam pulls away with a fond smile, nudging his nose over Zayn’s. 

“Love you more,” he mutters, a soft kiss brushed teasingly over Zayn’s lips. 

Liam moans as Zayn wraps a hand around his cock, thumbing over the head and bringing his fingers to Liam’s lips. He whimpers, shamelessly loud, as Liam wraps his lips around Zayn’s thumb, sucking slowly and flicking a glance up to Zayn from behind feathery eyelashes. 

“Fuck, Leeyum,” he sighs, exhausted, as Liam kisses him and he can taste himself over Liam’s tongue. 

“Wish you could get louder,” Liam exhales sharply, curling his fingers around Zayn’s dick. “Love it when you get all needy and desperate f’r me.”

Zayn whines a breathless laugh, tugging at Liam’s hair. 

“Always needy n’ desperate for you,” he whimpers, biting onto his lip painfully as Liam brushes his thumb over the crown of his cock. 

“Li, fuck, babes – getting close.”

Liam nuzzles his face into Zayn’s neck to muffle his groan, hot breath pouring over Zayn’s skin. 

“So good f’ me,” Liam whispers, trying to steady his breath because he knows the effect his praise has on Zayn. “Such a good boy.”

“Shit,” Zayn whines, clutching at Liam’s hair and dragging his fingers over his scalp. “More, Leeyum.”

Liam grins, burying a kiss into the nape of Zayn’s neck. 

“Feel so good, love,” he moans, rolling his hips. “C’n feel you everywhere, baby.”

“Babe –”

“Sh,” Liam whispers, smoothing a kiss over Zayn’s lips. 

“Fuck, Li,” he gasps, dragging away his hand from Liam’s hair to cover his mouth as he comes. 

It’s sloppy and wet, Liam moaning into Zayn’s neck and grazing his teeth over flushed skin. He wrinkles his nose at the come streaking his stomach, nudging a giggly kiss over Zayn’s lips. 

Their eyes meet and Zayn laughs, reaching off of the mattress to press onto his elbows and mumble soft kisses over Liam’s mouth. 

Liam reaches for his shirt on the floor, letting Zayn hum a giggle across his temple as he cleans up and collapses to one side, flinging the shirt to the carpet. 

Zayn sighs softly, pressing closely to Liam in the tiny single bed. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Liam whispers, smiling as Zayn wraps his fingers around one of his arms and pulls it over his stomach. 

There’s a blush crawling along Zayn’s cheekbones and he hides into Liam’s chest.

“Stop it.”

Liam huffs a laugh, dragging a kiss over Zayn’s hairline. 

They fall silent, Zayn’s quiet breath washing over his skin as he listens to the familiarity of a soft heartbeat. 

Zayn whispers an exhausted ‘love you, Leeyum’ into his neck, and falls asleep with a fond ‘love you even more, sunshine’ spoken softly into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://englandziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
